


Stars

by purplemoonwaves



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: People of Earth (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonwaves/pseuds/purplemoonwaves
Summary: Don and Kelly go stargazing on a date.





	Stars

34.“These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes.”

 

(FYI this is set in an AU where at the end of her first encounter with Don,Kelly asked him if he could visit her again. Don agreed and they became friends, and they ended up falling in love and they are happy together.) 

 

Don and Kelly were lying on a blanket in the middle of a field outside of Beacon. They have been dating for a few months and Don suggested that they celebrate by going stargazing. Kelly was snuggled up to Don, his arms wrapped around her keeping her close to him, her head was on his chest right over his heart. 

“The stars are really beautiful tonight, aren’t they?” she asked, looking up at the night sky.

Don looked away from the sky and he smiled at Kelly, who was still looking at the stars. He couldn't believe that he and Kelly have been dating for a few months and that they were friends for about two months before they started dating. Don being an alien didn't bother Kelly at all, although it really bugged him that he couldn't spend as much time with Kelly as he wanted because he still had a job to do back on the ship. Lately Don was thinking about how he was going to abandon the invasion before one of his superiors finds out about what he's really been doing while he was on Earth. 

“They are really beautiful,” Don agreed. “But these stars are nothing compared to the ones I've seen in your eyes.”

Kelly smiled at him and she leaned forward to kiss him, Don't eagerly kissed her back. They broke the kiss and they cuddled up to continue watching the stars.


End file.
